


The Grieving

by Kiseki_Kurusu



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Crying, Cussing, Mutilation, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiseki_Kurusu/pseuds/Kiseki_Kurusu
Summary: Based on the creepypasta, The Grieving from The Amazing World of Gumball.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	The Grieving

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Grieving (Lost Episode Creepypasta)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/550249) by Sarah. 



Nothing.

Pure silence.

Gumball stood in Ms. Simian's classroom. The classroom was dark. Nobody was with Gumball. Gumball is all alone standing in the classroom as it was also night time as well. You might be wondering something. Why is Gumball standing in the classroom at night? Well...

Gumball decided to leave the classroom and look around the school for one last time. The very last time that he will see this school.

**Ever.**

As Gumball looked around, he remained silent. Not even a small part of his voice escaped his mouth. He felt nothing but sadness. Pure sadness is the only thing in his heart. He sighed quietly and kept looking around the school. Once he looked around, he sighed and went back to Ms. Simian's classroom.

To him, there was no point in living anymore.

* * *

Richard was walking around wearing a fancy black suit. It's like he came back from a funeral or something. But it didn't seem like it. He sighed sadly and sat on the couch in the living room. He didn't say anything at all like how Gumball didn't.

Tears was filling his eyes. His eyes was filled with so much sorrow that his heart was filled with sadness as well. You might be wondering something. Why is Gumball and Richard so sad? Well...

Richard began crying. It's like he went through a tremendous loss of someone very important. You might be thinking: _Richard never cries like this. He is usually funny and lazy._

The front door opened and Nicole came in. She was wearing a black dress and a black hat to suit it. She sat down next to Richard to comfort him, but you can tell that she was doing her best to hold her tears in. She also had a extremely look on her face.

It all started when they were called from Principal Brown to go see him in his office.

* * *

Principal Brown looked at Nicole and Richard. "I would like to thank you for coming here today." Brown said and the parents nodded. "I heard that your children Darwin and Anais went missing. The police were on the hunt to look for them. I'm glad that Gumball is home safe and sound." Brown said. Nicole looked at him angrily.

"You know that I am losing my patience right now." Nicole replied. "I can't stand Richard crying loud like this. It seems that the police are not doing their fucking job at all." Principal Brown flinched from the cussing and he sighed sadly. "Please calm down, Mrs. Watterson." Brown replied. "I want to inform that Darwin and Anais has been found but..." He fell into silence.

"If they found them, they would have told us!" She stood up as she slammed her fists onto Principal Brown's table, causing him to flinch. "Where are they?! Where are they?! TELL ME RIGHT NOW!" Nicole yelled angrily. "Let me finish..." Brown replied and Nicole stared at him.

When Nicole looked closely, she saw sadness in his eyes.

"Darwin and Anais are found but...they weren't alive by the time they were found." Nicole stopped and she calmed down. "W-What...?" She quietly said in a whisper. "I'm sorry, Mr and Mrs. Watterson...they weren't found alive..." Brown replied. "No...no...this..." Nicole quietly said. "This can't be happening...what have we done, Richard...?"

Richard continued crying. "Half of their bodies were found in the forest..." Brown stated as he remembered the police finding them...but not in a good way.

* * *

The police looked around the forest behind the school. Darwin and Anais were reported missing during the school day. Every classmate in the school knew that it was unusual for them to just...disappear in thin air.

They knew that they wouldn't skip school either.

So this is unusual for them to just...be gone.

The police looked around for the missing children. "Where could they have gone...?" One of the policemen said. As they looked around the forest, they saw a cardboard box on the ground. It looked like it was waiting for them to open it to see the contents in it.

One of the policemen opened it and he gasped in horror. In the box was Anais's bloody head. It looked like it was cut off from her body (which in fact was). Some of the policemen continued looking. "I found him!" A policeman said and they looked.

They found the lifeless Darwin. His eyes was gouged out and his body was mutilated. They also found Anais's body as well. Her headless body wasn't wearing any clothing and her stomach was mutilated as well. It looked very horrific to the police.

* * *

Back to Principal Brown's office, Nicole and Richard was crying harshly. The deaths of Darwin and Anais made them both heartbroken. The heartbroken feeling was a type of feeling parents would feel if they lose a child.

"I'm sorry, Mr and Mrs. Watterson, but there is nothing we can do..." Principal Brown said. "I...I thought I saw Gumball go to the bus stop." Richard said through his crying. That left Principal Brown confused.

* * *

Back in Ms. Simian's classroom, Gumball was standing on a chair. He was holding a knife. "This is all my fault..." Gumball said quietly. "It's my fault that Darwin and Anais are dead..." He also had a loop of a noose around his head. Tears were falling down his face. With his left hand, he drove the knife into his abdomen.

Blood began dripping down as the knife teared through his beige sweater. He also kicked the chair down, causing the loop to tighten around his neck. He gasped out in pain but he didn't struggle.

The knife was still in his abdomen, the blood loss helping to weaken his body. He looked at the ground. "If only I was a better brother..." Gumball said through his raspy throat. "I would've stopped Darwin and Anais from going to the forest..."

He saw that his vision was getting blurry and his eyes was closing. He felt the cold arms of death embracing him. With a final breath, he let out a weak sob and a voice that is getting so weak.

"I'm...s...sorry..."


End file.
